Once Broken
by Naturelover
Summary: Bella is finally returning home to her father after 8 long years. But she has been hurt badly and is sill healing. Can a certain Wolf help her heal more than what the Cullens are already doing?
1. Going Home

**Okay folks I know its short but this is my first story and by the way I'm not sure if I should make this a Paul/Bella or Sam/Bella. And to you Jacob fans out there I'm not making it Jacob/Bella since Jacob will be a major friend in this story. And as for Edward/Bella fans not happening this story the Cullen's are all family nothing more. Review and tell me who I should pair her with!**

I stared outside the airplanes window watching the clouds roll by.

_finally after 8 years I'm finally going home to my father_ I thought.

When I was 10 my parents divorced. I was forced to live with my mom even though I wanted to just stay with my father. During the summer I would spend it in Forks with dad, but that all changed 4 years ago when my mom stopped it.

**~Flashback 4 years ago on my 14th b-day~**

"Isabella!" my mother yelled. "I'm tired of taking care of you; if you're hungry fend for yourself. You are no longer allowed in my kitchen again!" On her way out the door she had yelled back at the shocked me. "O and Phillip and I agreed you need to start walking to school, so make sure your up early and shit." She sneered at me before walking out.

**~End flashback~**

I remembered being shocked and wondering what I had done to deserve this. I mean I'm not like most girls with too many clothing and fashion and all. I'm just an ordinary girl with a few pair of pants and shirts with 2 pairs of shoes so common.

My phone vibrated bringing me out of my musing. It was a text.

Edward:_ The family and I are in Forks will see you when you get to your place. Alice has a suitcase of clothes waiting for ya._

Me:_ thanks. I miss you guys already._

I smiled remembering how the Cullen's have saved my life and taking me in as practically one of their own.

**~Flashback 2 months after my b-day ~**

I was walking down the street trying to find another job. I just got fired from my last one at the local grocery store all because I refused to date the boss's son. I mean come on! I wasn't in to him! Two months I worked at the grocery store. There were days I had to skip school just to work so I could have some food. Anyone looking at me would think I'm one of the kids that love to starve themselves when in fact I'm not. I admit I'm skin and bones now but who wouldn't when they have hardly anything to eat?

I started feeling dizzy so I walked into the side ally to sit down.

Next thing I remember is waking up to a gold eyed _pixie_?

"She's awake Edward! We were in time!" The pixie said.

That's the last thing I remembered before I blacked out again.


	2. Flashback part 1

**Susanj01****, ****Jaspersnumber1****, and ****Kathy Hiester**** thanks for the review. This story will be a Bella/Sam. I will try to get a 3****rd**** chapter up tonight or tomorrow, but I can't grab all the ideas that are running away in my mind. They don't want to be snagged onto paper….**

**~Continued flashback~**

_Beep... beep…beep…_

I groaned will moving my hands to my face rubbing at my eyes. I slowly opened them and took in my surroundings.

_Beep…beep...beep..._

_What is that noise?_ I look to my side and see some machines. _Is this a hospital? _

I looked around at the room I was in. the walls were painted a cream color. There was a couch on the wall to the right of me. _Wait? Why is my bed a __**queen**__ size? __**But**__ why would a hospital look like this?_

I heard a door open to my right, when I looked over i saw the pixie.

"You're awake!" The pixie said jumping up and down.

"I'll be right back." She said before skipping away.

I shook my head wondering what the hell was going on.

"How are you feeling?" I opened my eyes and looked at the owner of that was about 6'2" tall and had blonde hair slicked back. He had gold eyes. He was dressed in black jeans and a button down blue shirt with a blue sweater over it. He looked very pale. He seemed to me like he could have been a model.

"I'm okay" I said. "What am I doing here? Is this a hospital?"

He chuckled before saying, "You're not in a hospital you're in my house. My name is Carlisle Cullen I'm a Doctor at the local Phoenix Hospital."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen's, but can you tell me why I'm here?" I said.

"Please call me Carlisle, and you're here because two of my children found you near death." He said.

"How long have I been here?"

"About a week"

_O no mom and Phil are going to kill me when I get home_ I thought. I started panicking. I remember hearing my monitor going rapid and someone telling me to calm down before I passed out.

"She'll be waking up any minute Carlisle!" Someone said. It sounded like the pixie but I wasn't sure.

There was a lovely laugh before someone said, "Really Alice? I think we could tell by her heart beat."

"O shut up Edward." someone said followed by a humph.

There were several laughter's after that. I slowly opened my eyes to see seven beautiful people. They were all pale skinned. They looked so perfect. One of them looked at me and gave me a crooked smile. He was breath taking. He had curly hair that was bronze but looked like gold in the sunlight that was shining through the window. He was 6'2" tall. He had gold eyes, and was wearing blue jeans with a dark blue t-shirt with a some type of jacket over it. I don't know why but I couldn't stop myself from smiling back at him.

"Good evening," He said to me.

"Hi." I responded shyly.

Carlisle took a step towards me, "How are you feeling dear?" He said.

"Okay I guess." I felt real nervous and a little scared. I knew they could tell by the way my heart monitor was beeping rapidly.

"Jasper?" Carlisle said.

Next thing I knew I felt calm. _Weird_.

"May I know your name dear? So we can contact your family. They must be worried about you." One of the ladies said. Guessing by the way she stood by Carlisle and his arm around her, she must be his wife. She was 5'6" tall with beautiful shoulder length brown hair. She too had gold eyes as well. She was wearing a below the knee length dark purplish/black skirt with a lovely ruffles like light purple shirt. She was breath taking.

"I'm sorry I can't give you that. And I doubt my mom and Phil would be missing me. So if you could please release me so I can go home." I said.

"Carlisle we can't it won't be good." The pixie said.

_What is she talking about_ I thought.

"Edward?" Carlisle said.

"I can't read her." The one with the crooked smile said. So that must be Edward, well I know 2 of the 7 of their names now. Though I do know the name Jasper but none of them have acknowledge who they were.

"Sweetie every parent worries about their children. How about I make a deal with you? You give us your name and I'll give you all of ours. Does that sound like a deal?"

Edward stood up and came near me and sat in the chair to my left. Once he sat down he reached over and took my hand. _Jeez his hands are cold_ I thought.

I couldn't stop myself from looking in his eyes. _There a beautiful topaz color_ I thought. I laid there looking into his eyes for minutes before he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. I'll keep you safe." He whispered.

For some odd reason I believed him. And that shocked me I've not trusted anyone in a long time.

"You can't protect me no one can. Not even the police." I whispered with tears down my face.

He placed a kiss on the back of my hand before saying "Trust me we can protect you. I **won't** let anyone hurt you I swear."

I started to choke on my tears. "Isabella Marie Swan." I managed to say before I let the tears fall freely not caring that anyone was seeing them.

Edward carefully lifted me up and held onto me while I cried my heart out truly for the first time in 2 months.

His cold skin against my burning skin felt good. His hold on me was not too tight but enough for me to feel truly protected. I don't remember how long I sat there crying in his arms before I finally calmed down.

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Flashback Part 2

**Kathy Hiester , YankeeGirlNJ , **and** lovingshewolf** Thanks for the reviews!

**P.S. I've updated and added info to my last 2 chapters. I know I said this will be the end of flashbacks but I want her past to be really explained before I go on. Maybe 1 or 2 more chapters of flashbacks before the real story. Trust me I want to get to the good parts but these flashbacks are important. They play a MAJOR part of this story.**

**~Continued flashback~**

"Isabella?" He softly said.

"Bella!" I corrected. "Please call me Bella."

He chuckled before correcting himself and saying, "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you scared?" he asked.

"I'm afraid what my mom and Phil will do this time to me since I've been gone for a week." I whispered softly.

"You poor dear!" I looked over to the woman I assumed was Mrs. Cullen wondering how she heard me.

"Did you hear me Mrs. Cullen?" I asked shocked.

"Call me Esme dear please." She smiled at me.

"O dear! Where are my manners we did make a deal didn't we?" She smiled and let out a small laugh.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

"Let me introduce my family." She said. "You already know my husband Carlisle." she pointed to Carlisle

"And my son Edward Cullen." she pointed towards me since I was in his arms.

"This is my daughter Alice Cullen." She pointed to the pixie. She was about 4'10" with short black spiky hair. She had golden eyes as well. She was wearing a blue dress.

"Were going to be SUCH great friends!" Alice said.

"Great a hyper pixie" I mumbled.

Everyone laughed at that.

"So _that's_ what you meant in your sleep when you said pixie." Edward said.

I blushed and couldn't stop the smile on my face. "Sorry Alice, that's what you remind me of, especially with the spiky hair." I said sheeply.

She smiled at me, "That's okay. Everyone calls me that anyway."

I smiled back at her.

"Not me I call you Shorty." Edward said with that crooked grin. Alice just stuck her tongue out at him.

Everyone laughed at that.

Esme then pointed at the blonde holding Alice. "That's Jasper Hale he's Alice's husband."

Jasper smiled at me before saying, "Hi" in a southern accent. He was 6'3" tall with honey blonde hair. His eyes where gold as well. He was wearing a long sleeve black button down shirt with blue jeans and a bull belt.

"This is my daughter Rosalie Hale." she said pointing to another blonde that was beautiful and seemed to have an air around her to believe the world revolved around her. She was 5'9" tall with pale blond hair. She too had gold eyes. She was dressed in a black strapless dress that came down past her knees.

"And this is my son Emmett Cullen, Rosalie's husband." She pointed to the guy standing against the wall behind Rosalie. He was 6'5" tall with brown military like cut hair. He looked like he could have been a profession football player. He too had gold eyes. He was wearing a light black button down shirt with blue jeans.

"It's nice to meet you all" I said.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Yes?"

"Why are you afraid of your parents?"

"It's more like I'm scared of what my mother's boyfriend will do. Last time I..." I stopped there remembering the threat Phil gave me if I ever told. I didn't want to suffer another beating.

"I what dear?" Esme said.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you."

"You can Bella, your safe with us, no one will hurt you." Carlisle said.

I laughed weakly. "You're wrong. Last person I told called my mom and Phil to find out if I was speaking the truth. I don't want to suffer again." I felt tears coming down my cheeks than.

"Alice? Will she take it well?" I heard Esme ask.

_What are they talking about?_ I thought.

"She'll handle it better than we think. We'll know the truth then. The _real_ truth." Alice said.

"Bella?" Carlisle said.

"Yes?" I asked weakly.

"Do you believe in legends?" He asked.

**Please Review, Thanks!**


	4. Flashback Part 3

**YankeeGirlNJ****, ****sassygirl91****, ****Kathy Hiester****, and ****MaryBBlove23**** x3 thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter and no more flashbacks…… for now :P**

"Legends?" I asked.

"Yes, like werewolves and vampires? Stuff like that?"

"My uncle use to tell me of the legends of his people. Sometimes I think there real. Why?"

"May I ask where your uncle lives and what legend?"

"My uncle is an elder in his tribe in La Push, he likes to tell about the cold ones and how Quileute's are descendents of werewolves." After I said that they all looked at each other before looking back at me.

"How much do you know about the cold ones?" Edward asked.

"I know that there suppose to be vegetarians and only drink animal blood, and that they signed a treaty with my great uncle Ephraim Black. The treaty stated that the Quileute's would leave the cold ones alone and not reveal them to humans if the cold ones would refrain from biting humans - whether to kill or change them - or trespassing on Quileute land. Because of the treaty, the cold ones were able to live in relative peace. Why?"

"Bella, we have something to tell you." Carlisle said.

"Yes?"

"We are the cold ones mention." Edward said.

I just started at him for a minute thinking he was crazy. _I mean come on? A Vampire? _I thought.

"I think you're lying." I said.

"Why's that?" Edward said.

"Because 1) Vampires can't come out at day. 2) Your sitting in the light of the sun and not turning into dust. And 3) it's just not possible!"

They all chuckled at me, now I was confused.

"Bella," Edward started to say. "The Hollywood version of us is wrong. We can be out at all times of the day. The sun does bother us but it only makes us sparkle in the light."

"Sparkle?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Can I see?"

Edward chuckled at me before placing me back on the bed and standing up to remove his jacket. He laid his jacket on my bed before standing back and moving into the light. Next thing I knew It looked like I was staring at a diamond in the light. His skin looked like it had diamonds all over it on his arms. But I noticed his face didn't sparkle. _I wonder why_ I thought.

"Do you believe us now?" he asked.

"Yes, but why is it only your arms and not your face?"

Edward chuckled at me.

"Its sun block." He stated simply.

"Sun block?"

"Yes, it seems the sun block you humans make works for us vampires. Though we prefer to stay out of sunny places, but Alice had a vision that we had to come here to Phoenix, so here we are." Carlisle said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What do you mean vision?" I asked.

Edward came over to me and picked me back up before setting me in his lap again with his arms around me.

"Some vampires have gifts." Carlisle said.

"For instance, Jasper can since people's emotions and he can manipulate them."

"Is that what you meant earlier when you said his name?"

"Yes, we needed you to calm down. We didn't need you to pass out on us again."

I looked to Jasper, "Thanks."

He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"Do all of you have gifts?" I asked.

"No, only Edward, Jasper, and Alice." Carlisle said. "Alice can see the future, while Edward can read minds."

I looked up at Edward before asking, "Can you read mine?"

"No, which is odd? I can always read people's minds but you I cannot. It's like your mind is trying to protect you."

I looked away from him after he said that.

"You know why don't you Bella?" he asked while gently lifting my face up to look at him.

"I think" I whispered.

He stared at me for minutes. I could see the concern in his eyes. I don't know why but I felt like I could tell him. He reminds me of a Teddy Bear for some reason.

"For the past 2 months I've been taking care of myself," I started. "Out of the blue my mom said I wasn't allowed to cook in the kitchen anymore. I mean I love to cook, I cook for everyone and that's only breakfast and dinner if I'm not in school. But she said I had to fend for myself for now on. I've been working for the past 2 months at a local grocery store. The day you found me was the day I got fired. Apparently saying no to the boss's son for wanting to date him wasn't a good idea. It cost me my job. I'm taking it you had a vision of me in that alley when you found me?" I asked looking at Alice.

"Yeah, I've been having that same vision for a few months. That's why I made the family move here. When I get visions it means that person in it that's in trouble is important in my life." She said smiling at me.

I smiled back at her before going on, "last month while mom was out doing god knows what Phil had entered my room." Edward raised his hand and wiped at my cheek. Only then did I realize I was crying. I started to whimper when the memories surfaced of what Phil did to me. "H-he started to beat me and when I could hardly move h-he r-raped m-me." I couldn't stop it I started crying my heart out. Edward wrapped his arms a little tighter around me while I cried my heart out in his arms.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked softy. I looked up at him.

"Has this been going on a lot lately?"

I nodded my head yes at him. I watched as he exited the room. Edward gently rocked me in his arms and it wasn't long before I went to sleep.

I woke up later to discover it was dark outside. I was still wrapped in Edwards arms and I smiled to myself.

"Good evening Bella, sleep well?"

I looked over to my right where the voice was coming to see Carlisle in the doorway.

"Yes."

"Bella, I made a phone call while you were asleep." Carlisle said. I started to stiffen, _no no no he didn't call them! I'm dead, so dead when I get home_ I thought.

"Bella relax I didn't call your mom or Phil."

I sighed. "Who did you call?" I asked afraid to know the answer.

"I called a lawyer."

"Why?"

"Bella, while you were out I took pictures of your bruises. I know you just meet us and all but I have influence so to speak in this town. But a good way mind ya. Not like those mafia people you read about." He said while winking at me. I couldn't help but laugh at what he said.

"So what are you trying to do Carlisle?" I asked

"I'm going to adopt you, only if you want me to that is."

"I would like that. But would I have to change my name?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to lose my last name.

"That is up to you dear, what would you like?"

"This might sound weird but I'd like to have your last name but at the same time I don't want to lose my name. it's all I have really of my father since mom stopped me from visiting him and talking to him." I said quietly.

"How about your name having both last names?"

I looked at him shocked. "You mean Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen?"

He smiled at me "Yes."

I couldn't believe it. I was so happy.

"Wait how can you do that? Won't they send me to my dad since he too has custody of me?"

"Bella, I don't know how but your mother convinced the court somehow that your father didn't want you. She has full custody of you."

"NO!" I shouted. "That's not true dad did want me."

"Sweetie I know that."

"Carlisle, would you stop me from calling him?" I hoped he wouldn't say no. if he did I would not stay here I would leave.

"No Bella, we wouldn't stop you." He said.

Edward handed me his cell phone. "Go ahead and call him." He said smiling down at me.

**~End of flashbacks~**

**Please Review Thanks!**


	5. I've Imprinted?

**MaryBBlove23****, ****Kathy Hiester****, ****YankeeGirlNJ****, and ****oohapoo**** thanks for the review. Sorry I didn't update sooner my muse stopped talking to me :( So I apologize that this chapter is short. I need a new muse.**

I smiled to myself while looking out the window of the airplane. It's been 6 years since I've been to Forks. The Cullen's took very good care of me. That night I called my father, he was so happy to hear from me. I wanted to tell him everything, but every time I called he'd ask how Renée was. I knew it would break his heart if he knew the truth since he still loved her. So I never told him. A week after I called him Carlisle came in and handed me a folder. Inside it was a new birth certificate stating my name now was "Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen" just like he promised. I remember jumping up and down like crazy and hugging everyone as hard as I could.

My phone started vibrating.

Alice: _Cheer up! You're landing in 5 mins. _

Me: _Sorry sis._

Alice:_ I forgive you this time. Who do you need?_

I thought about that for a min. ever since I started living with them I'd always go to one of the guys depending on how I felt. When I felt abandoned I would always go to Carlisle, emotional I went to Jasper, when I need strength I would go to Emmett, and if I just needed to feel safe I'd go to Edward. Weird I know? But there scent calms me.

Alice: _BELLA?!_

Me: _Jasper_

Alice:_ Edward will give it to you __one of his shirts__; there will be other wolves there so he's going to run it._

Me: _K._

Last year I'd discovered I was a werewolf. A beautiful wolf at that. I'm a pure white wolf with black paws and black tip ears and tail. I chuckled remembering how Alice jumped up and down saying I was SOOOO cute. It took me a few days before we found out how to change me back to human. What shocked everyone was that I returned human but in an Indian outfit. It was solid white with the thread that hangs around the hems of my outfit black. I was barefoot though. My family did everything they could to help train me. Not only did I have the outfit but I grew, I'm now about 6" tall. With muscles in places that normal females never get. But the cool part, I can control the elements. All 5 of them. Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Spirit. But one thing that did change was my skin color; I'm now as pale as the Cullen's. Not sure why, Carlisle think it's because of the color of my wolf. But I think it's because of the fact there my family. Ever heard the saying, "The more you hang out with certain people the more you look like them?" Well it's true for me. My eyes aren't brown anymore there now gold like there's. The only thing that I don't have from them is my long black hair, it's still wavy though. I was wearing my blue tank top with some black jogging shorts.

"Miss?" I looked up to the owner of the voice to see one of the stewards.

"Yes?"

"We've landed, do you need a few more minutes to calm down before getting off?" she asked.

_We landed? I must have really been daydreaming. She must think the flight made me sick._ "No I'm good thanks." I said while getting up and grabbing my book back under me. I walked out of the plain and started looking for my father.

"Isabella over here!" I looked to my left towards where I heard the voice coming from. I smiled when I saw my dad in is Police uniform.

"Daddy!" I yelled running over to him and hugging him.

"Welcome home Isabella."

"Thanks Dad, It's good to see you again." I said while releasing him from my hug.

"Let's go get your bags and head home."

"Um dad, this is the only bag I have." I said shyly.

He raised an eyebrow at me before saying, "where are the rest? I know that little bag can't have all your stuff?"

"It's being delivered to your house later dad."

"Okay, let's go home"

"So how is your mom?" He said with emotion as we headed home. I pushed the lump in my throat down. "Um... she is fine, her and Phil are still going strong" I said quietly, Charlie threw me an odd look but didn't ask me, which I was thankful for. We started walking towards a group of boys. In front of me was 9 tall muscle guys and 4 girls. One of the girls looked like me with the muscles. I knew she was a werewolf. _I'm glad I'm not the only female wolf._ I felt something wrap around my shoulders before a rush of air. I knew it was Edward. I reached up and pulled the shirt around my shoulders on.

The group stiffened and turns to me. I heard someone whisper "she smells like a vampire." I turned towards the voice, I recognized him immediately even if he changed physically a lot.

"Little J?" I asked

"Baby B!" he said swinging me around. I laughed. When he finally put me down. I leaned up and placed a kiss on his check when I heard a growl. Jake stiffened before turning around. Everyone was staring at the one person. I looked at him and I froze. His eyes were a deep brown; as I stared at him I felt as if my world shifted, and all that mattered was that he could protect me. I forgot about the past, my surroundings, everything, that's when I realized I just imprinted. _Lovely, at least I imprinted on another werewolf. Wonder how my family's going to take that. _Someone coughed and I turned to look at everyone. They were all either smiling or shocked.

**p.s. the saying "The more you hang out with certain people the more you look like them?" it's true for me. I and 3 of my best friends back in middle school didn't look alike at all. Now people ask if where sisters. We all look the same its funny xD**

**Please Review!**


	6. AN

Please read important! I hate author notes as much as you all but there is a reason for this.

I seem to have lost a lot of you in my story, I apologize. I blame my muse for it.

oohapoo your right I mention it in my eyes but not in the eyes of the reader. I've fixed that and I hope it makes it more understandable.

I changed this:

Alice: _BELLA?_

Me: _Jasper_

Alice:_ Edward will give it to you; there will be other wolves there so he's going to run it._

Me: _K._

To this:

Alice: _BELLA?_

Me: _Jasper_

Alice:_ Edward will give you one of his shirts; there will be other wolves there so he's going to run it._

Me: _K._

I hope that helped.

MaryBBlove23 I'm sorry I lost you, I blame my muse. I think my flashbacks threw you off. At the beginning I mention her saying "I stared outside the airplanes window watching the clouds roll by. _Finally after 8 years I'm finally going home to my father_ I thought." You also made another good point. The Cullen's were never in forks. I missed that up on the original post of Chapter 2. The Cullen's were staying in Phoenix after Alice got her vision which she explains in Chapter 4.

I hope that doesn't confuse any of you. If I'm still confusing you please tell me so I can fix it before posting the next chapter. Confused readers= bad story :(


	7. update

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had issues with my Grandma that I needed to take care of since I'm her caregiver. I've also had my finals and meetings with the Dean because one of my teachers messed up my grade badly. How can you flunk someone when the TEACHER puts you on her class before yours grade book and won't fix it on the comp? Also I was called for jury duty on the 17th this month and was not allowed to carry my comp with me to it. Due to the fact I'm on a capital murder case. Its 10 hours a day and I'm so bored when I'm done I actually go to sleep when i get home. I have half of the next chapter done. I'll get on it right away.

P.S. if you EVER get jury duty prepare to DIE OF BOREDOM while waiting…..

I'll have a new update tomorrow I promise


	8. Introductions

**Sorry for the long delay. ****OECD, darkestdesire8, lildd, , and bamagal110 thanks for the review.**

"So Bella…." Jake started. I smiled sheeply at him. I took the time to look him over to see how much he's changed since I last saw him. He was about 7" tall. His hair was short black and spiked up. His eyes were an earthly brown and his skin was a russet color. He was wearing some cut off blue jean pants and a tight black muscle shirt.

"See anything you like Bells?" he grinned at me. I heard a low growl again.

"Naw you're not my type Jake, just seeing how much that skinny little boy I knew grew up." I winked at him. This caused everyone to laugh.

"So what is your type than Miss Swan?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" I said sticking my tongue out at him. I sneaked a peak at the boy that I imprinted on. After I did that I turned to dad and gave him my best impression of puppy dog eyes.

"What Bell?" my dad said laughing.

"All these people here and Jakey being mean and won't introduce them." I said in my best child impression voice. Dad just chuckled at me.

"this here is Sam Uley." He pointed to my imprint. _FINALLY! A name to put to him._ He was 7" tall with short black hair. Is skin was a lovely tan. He was wearing blue cut off jeans and a black muscle shirt. His eyes were a soft forest green.

"This here is Paul Whitlock." he pointed to a guy that was also 7" tall. He had short black hair. He too had earthly brown eyes. His skin was an ivory brown color. Like Jake he was dressed in blue jean cut offs and a black muscle shirt. Now that I look at it, all the guys are in cut off jeans and a black muscle shirt.

"This is Paul's girlfriend Rachel Black" he pointed to the girl in Paul's arms.

"Rachy?" I asked in sort of a whisper.

"Hiya Bells, long time no see." She said.

I ran over and pulled her out of Paul's arms and into a hug. When I finally let her go Paul snatched her back out of my arms with a huff. Everyone laughed.

"Aww is poor Pauly mad I take Rachy?" I asked. Everyone started laughing and Paul just glared at me with a pout. I took my time to see how Rachel changed on me. She was now 5'7" with long black wavy hair. Her eyes were still a forest green color. She was wearing a blue tank top with some cut off jeans. Her skin was a russet brown color.

"This is Embry Call" dad pointed to another 7' tall boy with black hair and earthly brown eyes.

"This is his girlfriend Leah Clearwater" she was 7' tall as well. Her hair was chin length and black. She too had russet skin. Her eyes were an earthly brown. She was wearing an exercising sports bra with runner shorts on.

"This is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother" he was 7" tall. With short black hair. His eyes were a soft brown. Like his sister his skin was a russet color.

"This is his girlfriend Emily Young" she was 5'6. She had brunette shoulder length hair. Bright brown eyes with a lovely dark shade skin. She was wearing an Indian chocker green off the shoulder shirt and blue jeans.

"This is Jared Smith" he was 7" tall. He too had short black hair. He had brown skin and earthy brown eyes.

"This is his girlfriend Kim Connweller" she was 5'6" with mid back length brown wavy hair. She has a pale ivory colored skin. She was wearing a blue summer dress.

"This is Quil Ateara" he was 7" with short black hair. He had russet brown skin and brown eyes.

"This is his girlfriend Claire Uley" she was 5'6" tall, she had straight past the shoulders long brown hair. She has the brightest green eyes I've ever seen. She was wearing a beautiful green forest colored dress.

"This is Renesmee Locke Jack's girlfriend" she was 5'6" with long mid back curly red hair. She had blue eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top with some jean shorts.

"And finally the twins Bradley and Colin" they were both 7" with short black hair. Their eyes were an earthly soft looking brown.

I smiled at everyone. "It's nice to meet you all."

They all smiled back at me. I then turned to look at Jake with a evil look. I watched him gulp; he knew he was in trouble but not for what.

"So… Jake….." I said trialing off.

"Um... yeah Bells?" he said a little scared.

"When were you going to tell me?" I said crossing my arms over my chest and tapping my foot .

"Tell you what Bells?" he said nervously.

"That you had a girlfriend." I said raising an eyebrow.

""um... you seem… ugh…" he trailed off.

"Humph." I said walking off to the exit. "When you decide not to have a cat caught your tongue act than I'll talk to you mister." I said walking out the door. I heard some laughing before the others caught up. I got in the front seat of my dad's police car while everyone else pilled into their cars. We were half way to my house when my phone vibrated.

**I know its short I'm sorry, I'm sort of stuck on which scene I want to happen here. I have one part were the Cullen's are waiting at her house for her and the others finally figure out why she smells like a vampire. Or I have this part where her stuff's sitting at her house and the others don't know why she's smells like a vampire.**

**Which should I do?**

**They meet the Cullen's and Bella plays a prang on Edward and uses a little of her powers?**

**Or**

**They meet the Cullen's much much later?**


	9. Family

**Kathy Hiester, LilyGirl21, and darkestdesire8 Thanks for the reviews.**

**I'm currently looking for a beta for this story. If you are interested please send me a message and let me know. I would like to have a beta with either Yahell (Yahoo) or Windows Live Messenger for easier live chatting. Thanks**

**Sorry for another short one, but I got jury duty in 4 hours and I haven't slept yet D:**

I looked at my phone and smiled when I saw who it was from.

_Alice: Bella will be at your house, so be prepared._

_Bella: is everyone going to be there?_

_Alice: yes_

_Bella: alright._

I closed my phone and prepared myself for the small fight I know that was going to happen. As we got closer to our house I saw my family's vehicles. There was Edwards Volvo and Emmett's Jeep. I heard my dad mumble "what are those bloodsuckers doing here" before he stopped the car. I reached over to open my door when my dad pushed the lock button.

"Dad?"

"You're not getting out Bella, not till I know why there here."

"There here for me Dad"

"You're not getting out, let Sam talk to them first." My father said with a demanding voice.

I hated that the passenger door of his cruiser did not unlock by itself without him pushing the unlock button. I focused on the button and used my power of air on it to press it. Once I heard the button click I opened the door fast.

"Bella get back in here!" my father screamed. I heard Jake and his friends getting out of their cars and coming towards us.

"NO! I want to see my family!" I yelled back before taking off towards the house.

I watched as my family moved out of the vehicles. I ran straight for Esme.

"MOM!" I yelled launching myself into her arms laughing. As soon as she let me go I turned to Carlisle and hugged him.

"Hi Dad, I've missed you."

Carlisle chuckled, "I've missed you to daughter."

I turned around and hugged Emmett, rose, and Alice. By now my dad and the others were behind me, but at that moment I didn't care. All I knew was 2 people were missing.

"Where's Jasper and Edward?"

"Edward is bringing your bike while Jaspers in the Volvo. He still thinks your upset with him for what happened on your birthday." Carlisle said.

I walked over to the Volvo opened the passenger door.

"So… going to come out or am I going to have to drag you out Jazzy?" I asked. I watched as a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"ALICE! I MADE HIM SMILE!" I said jumping up and down doing Alice's happy dance. As soon as I said that everyone laughed including jasper. I pulled on his arm with all my strength till he literally fell out of the car. I stood there watching him for a few mins and when he didn't move I decided to joke on him more. I reached down and started poking him and softly tapping him with my foot.

I turned to Carlisle and put on a sad face and acted like I'm going to cry "Dad I think I killed Jasper" I said sniffling.

Everyone was laughing quietly as Carlisle tried to act serious and walked over to us and looked for a pulse on his hand.

"I'm afraid you're right, poor Jasper."

"Poor indeed. Well I guess that means I can now claim Alice as my own." I turned towards Alice.

"Alice I'll let you have the night to yourself today only because I just killed Jasper, but tomorrow you're all mine!" I said winking at her. Everyone was laughing. Next thing I knew there was an arm around my waist and someone throwing me over their shoulder. I did what anyone would do. I squealed.

"O no you're not. You're staying away from my wife little sister." Jasper said. I started hitting his back till I managed to escape his arms. I ran off towards Emmett and hid behind him.

"Emmett save me." I said while jumping on his back and wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Sure thing sis." He said before taking off running while Jasper chased us. We continued like this for almost half an hour before we heard the sound of my bike.

There came Edward around the corner on top of my Blue Tomahawk. It was a gift from Edward last year for my birthday. He told me it was the fastest motorcycle out there with 8200 CC. it's a 4 wheel motorcycle with 500 HP. And of course the one thing that all the Cullen's love. It can go 60 miles in 2.5 seconds and up to 400mph. What am I talking about? Ever since I became a werewolf I LOVE speed!

Rose did some customizing on it for me as well. It now has a glass window on the front. She put some metal around the sides to make it completely smooth instead of showing the engine sticking out. What I love the most is the picture she put on it. Who knew that Rose could draw? She has a painting of me in my wolf form and a picture of me in the outfit I wear when I phase back. The Indian me is sitting against a tree looking straight at you, while the wolf form of me is facing the sky and laying down in front of the Indian me.

I was brought back to reality when I heard a whistle. I turned to the sound only to see Jake and the others starring at my bike. That's when I realized they've been here the whole time.

**I don't know if that's the fastest motorcycle, all I know is I typed "fastest motorcycle" on google and that popped up. Here is what it looks like. / **


	10. Should I continue?

First off i want to apologize to everyone for not updating in forever. Second off i think you all deserve to know why.

Ive lost my favorite aunt, uncle, and cousin do to cancer, that was a shocking and hard blow to us.  
I managed to finally graduate collage.  
Started a 2nd job, than got hurt on the job and fired later on when i had to have surgery on my shoulder muscle.  
But the worse blow ever was the lost of my puppy. Even though he was 10 he was a puppy to me. I was very close to him because like myself he was abused and i was very close to him. From the moment we got him i watched as life started coming back in his eyes. It tore me apart to loose my best friend. After we put him to sleep i haven't been myself.  
In december, a year and a half later, we got a new puppy that was abandoned in the road from a family friend. And in January we got a 2nd dog. Now i have my hands full with them, and I'm not as depressed as before. Even though i miss my old dog like crazy.

Now my question is to you all, do you want me to continue?


End file.
